TLKTJE Ripples: The Sprirt's Warning
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: When a conversation between the Creator and the Destroyer turns into a wager over the fate of King Ahadi's youngest son, he has to decide which he values more: Taka or the welfare of the kingdom.


TLKTJE: Ripples

_The Spirit's Warning_

The Creator sat on His throne, watching the world below. His gaze turned on the land of Mtume's line. It flourished, and this pleased Him greatly. Then an unpleasant, but welcome guest intruded on His time.

"Still watching those bags of fur?" chided the Destroyer. "You worry over them as if they were as precious as Man."

"All My children are precious to Me," the Creator replied. "Even you, My wayward son."

The Destroyer rolled his eyes. "Sell it to another sucker," he replied. "And I've proved just how grateful Mankind is for Your _love –_" he sneered the word "– time and time again. And I can easily do the same to Your kitties down there."

Seeing an opportunity to change the Destoryer's mind, the Creator smiled. "How about putting it to the test?" He asked. "I propose a wager."

"A bet?" replied the Destroyer. "What stakes?"

"Ahadi and Uru will soon be blessed with a litter of cubs. One of them will be dark as Mtume. I will not intervene in your meddling with him. But I do believe Ahadi's teachings will be enough to steer him on the right path even without My guidance."

"You're on!" laughed the Destroyer. "And just to make it interesting, I'll bet that I'll have Mtume's little look-a-like the complete opposite."

"But," said the Creator, "I will inform Ahadi of this, and advise him to remove the cub from the pride."

"What?" His wayward son demanded. "Why?"

"Because I know that he will not heed it. He will trust in their love for their children to circumvent you just as I do. And should you fail, you will never again meddle in My children's affairs."

The wicked smile the Destroyer gave him would have chilled a human to the bone. "It's a bargain."

Ahadi awoke with a sudden urge to take a moonlit stroll. He stood carefully, so as not to awaken the rest of his pride. He followed the impulse down Pride Rock and out into the savannah. At last he stood alone in the middle of an open field, a mild breeze playing with his mane. "You called, my Creator?" he whispered.

_"You are close, but not close enough, great King." _The night mists shifted until a white four-legged creature stood before the lion. She smiled, her golden eyes sparkling with amusement. _"I am not my Master, merely one that His word brings."_

Ahadi stared for a moment at the strange creature. It was clearly canine, but just what it was he wasn't sure. After all, wolves are not native to his part of Africa. But by her rhyming way of speech he knew she was Seeonee, the Creator's messenger. His father Mohatu had spoken with her, receiving guidance on the drought that had struck during his reign. It didn't stop her from being slightly irritating, though.

"And what word do you bring, spirit?" he asked, hoping she would get to the point so he could go back to sleep.

_"Your dark-colored son will be tested far more than his siblings, I fear. Unless you can guide him well he will cause many tears."_

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Taka is just a cub! He couldn't harm anyone."

_"The Creator and Destroyer have made a deal: the dark cub will be tested, and my Master will not intercede. Your teachings must be enough to keep him on the right path, or innocents will bleed."_

"The Creator is abandoning my son to the mercy of the Destroyer?" whispered Ahadi, pain showing in his eyes. "Is there nothing I can do?"

_"Cast him from your land and you can prevent any harm he may do. Or take the risk and try to guide him well. The choice is up to you."_

"Are you telling me I must sacrifice my son?"The Lion King's eyes widened as he gulped. "Is there no other solution?"

The spirit's eyes turned sad. She shook her head. _"Your options have been given to you. I cannot tell you what to do."_

The wind picked up and without another word she was gone. Ahadi stared up at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past offered no advice this night. He would have to speak with Kali. He would find a way to save the kingdom, but not at the expense of his son.

"There is only one thing to do: he must be exiled as soon as he is old enough to care for himself."

Ahadi stared at Kali in disbelief. He could not believe his brother would give up on his son so straightforwardly.

"But the spirit said there was hope, that proper guidance could thwart the Destroyer. Why should we surrender so easily?"

Kali's eyes turned cold. "It is a risk, even if you could succeed. You don't know if he will grow up to ruin all Mtume has built. And even he and his brother left their pride. It is custom for other males save the heir to disperse."

"Like you did?" countered the King. "Neither you nor our father's brother were cast out. Why should my son be different?"

"You know as well as I do that this litter of yours is by far the largest we have ever seen. Four cubs? _Four?_ Two has always been the most our line has had since settling here."

"Mtume's litter had three."

"But they all had the Creator's protection, and even they did not remain together. Face it, Ahadi. Taka is a danger to us all."

"I will not abandon my son," the white lion protested.

Kali began to pace, his brow furrowed as he thought about what to say. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft once more. "He would have to leave anyway, brother. It is tradition that the younger brother helps the elder, but that would be the eldest two. Taka and the other boys will have each other, and he will be fine."

"I thought of that; Uru's brother has asked we betroth Panja to his daughter. If I accept, Mufasa will need Taka to assist him."

_"What?" _Kali roared. "Are you insane?"

"It is my decision to make," replied Ahadi, turning from his brother. "The spirit made that very clear. It's my choice."

"You would damn us all for your son?" demanded Kali, rushing forward to get in his face.

Ahadi pulled back and shook his head. "My son will be the salvation of this land. You will see." The Lion King stepped around his brother, heading back to his family. "And I will thank you to not speak your fears to your nephews."

Kali watched his brother go, a feeling of dread creeping over him. Ahadi had, he felt, just sealed the fate of the Pride Lands.

Copyright Credits

The background of the illustration was referenced from a screen capture and the trees were created with brushes from .com and converted for GIMP by .com

Panja, Leona,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mtume and the story itself © AshWolf Forever


End file.
